Somnus
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Luna isn't home, and so Noctis passes the time by taking a nap. What does he get when he wakes up? / Alternate timeline


The sun was starting to go down, and life was peaceful as ever for the Prince of Lucis. As he wasn't able to leave the palace for awhile due to his responsibilities finally catching up to him and he couldn't ignore them this time, he had been busy all morning and hadn't been given much time to catch his breath. Such was the price of being a prince.

But now, finally finding time to take a breather, he walked slowly though the back garden behind the Citadel. It was a park but he referred to it as a garden since no one but the inhabitants of the castle could walk through it. It had a few trees that were lush and full of green leaves. There were flowers of all kinds from around Eos, sylleblossoms being the favorite due to the ties Noctis' kingdom had with the former kingdom of Tenebrae. There was one large portion of the garden was given to this flower and its bright blue hue as they flowed with the breeze.

Walking through the garden along the path, the Prince didn't even try to hold back the yawn he felt coming on. He hadn't gotten too much sleep. He was a night owl to be sure, and when he was forced to wake up literally at the crack of dawn by Ignis to get to his studies he hadn't been able to stay fully awake.

Yet, here he was alone in the park with nothing to do. _'Might as well take a break...and a nap...'_ he thought. Looking around and running a hand through his hair, the Prince saw a tree with a great range of shade to his right and an empty but comfortable looking bench. Choosing between the two was hard as they both seemed to give him what he wanted.

A few moments of thinking he decided to go with the tree, it had shade that could cool him off.

Taking the path to the tree, Noctis sat down and leaned his back against the trunk. Already he felt his body cooling off, which was warmer than usual thanks to the Lucian dress code of wearing black all the time. He sighed and turned his head to see the sylleblossoms waving in the breeze. Seeing the pretty flower instantly reminded him of his wife.

Lunafreya was her name, but to Noctis she was always Luna. His lovely Luna, as he affectionately called her. Married less than a year after a peace treaty called for their union to be made. Both of them had been caught off guard by such a term but they readily accepted it...well, Luna did right away but it took some time for Noctis to get over the shock.

The idea of the two getting married hadn't been a random one either. They had known each other as kids and though they had been separated for over a decade they had kept in touch regardless of what got in the way.

The marriage had been a pleasant one so far, but Noctis kept any and all details of himself and Luna to himself. He thought highly of her and didn't want to embarrass her by sharing the most intimate moments with his friends, no matter how much they protested in the matter.

Yet he couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful she was towards him. Their wedding night was one of the best examples. After getting hitched in Altissia as per the treaty agreement he had been really nervous in the whole deal, from when the event had started to the altar he felt like he was standing on the edge of a bottomless pit and the slightest mistake would send him falling over the edge. Thankfully Luna held his hand through the whole thing (both figuratively and literally), and when the night came...well, Noctis would never forget what they had shared. All he could say was it had been beautiful, just like his wife.

Right now, Luna was currently out in Duscae giving blessings to those who sought it. Though she was married to Lucian royalty, her duties as Oracle remained a high priority and thus she was often gone for long hours on a daily basis. This affected Noctis greatly as he often missed Luna when he woke up in the morning and would be well into sleep when she returned to the Citadel at night. They rarely ever saw each other. His heart ached whenever she wasn't with him, and from how much he knew Luna it had to be the same for her.

Getting lost in thoughts of his wife Noctis failed to notice a large black furred dog place its paw on his hand. He turned, and the dog started to wag his tail while looking up at him with his golden eyes there was a small case wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Umbra...sorry boy, got a little lost in thought." He rubbed his hand on the dog's head before noticing the case. There was something in it. "What do you got for me?" He eagerly took the case carefully from Umbra's neck and he opened it. Inside was a letter with a large N on it. Only one person used Umbra to send him messages. Opening the letter, Noctis read:

 _'I still have time to spend outside the city, but I shall try to be home before long. I'm sorry for not being there with you. All my love. - L.'_

Though his heart sank at the idea of her being away longer, he accepted it. Her apology was written well, but Noctis had forgiven her a long time ago. He respected her duty as Oracle and had accepted it early on in the marriage. He wrote down on the reverse side of the paper:

 _'Don't worry about it. People are counting on you. Besides, I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere without you. I love you. -N.'_

He felt his message was a bit long but he felt like he needed to get his thoughts out. He put the paper back in the case and gave Umbra a pat on the head. "See that gets to her, Umbra."

The dog barked once before he ran off towards the exit. Noctis sat back against the tree and closed his eyes. It was just about dark and he really should have thought of heading to the bedroom he and Luna shared, but as he was already comfortable he didn't want to move (not that his limbs wanted to anyway). The sun had vanished from the horizon when Noctis drifted off to slumber.

The cool breeze woke Noctis up.

Opening his eyes, the Prince found his view of the world to be a vertical one. He was lying on his side, his head no longer resting against the tree but lying on something soft. He rolled onto his back, and gazing skyward he saw the angelic face of his wife peering down at him with loving eyes and a gracious smile. It was then that Noctis realized that his head was lying on her lap.

His voice was somewhat groggy as he spoke, "Luna...when did you get back?"

Her blond hair was long, draping over her shoulders and down past her chest. She wore a white dress with thin straps, one of the Oracle gowns she always wore on her trips. "Only a few minutes ago. You've been sleeping for a while, Noctis. It's well into the night."

Surprised that no one had bothered to check on him as he had supposedly slept in the garden, Noctis sighed at the thought of sleeping that long, though he guessed he should've also been upset with himself as well. That was soon replaced with the excitement he felt building up inside his chest at Luna being back. So much so that he didn't know what to say next.

"Something wrong?" He felt his wife's hand lightly brush his hair, soothing him into relaxing from her touch.

He did immediately, and to be honest he didn't feel like moving at the moment, but as he was starting to feel cold everywhere except his face he slowly pulled himself up. Once he had sat up he brought a hand up and took a small amount of her hair between his fingers and brought them to his lips. He took in her sweet scent, and it was intoxicating to him. He had missed her dearly. "I'm just glad you're home."

Her smile never faded, and she brought her own hand up to his cheek. "So am I." Her eyes were filled with passion that burned like a fire.

Dropping her hair, Noctis leaned in slowly towards Luna, and she moved in as well. She made contact first, her soft lips meeting his. It didn't stop with one, and it went into a near frenzy as both were overcome with joy at being able to show their love for the other. The electric feeling Noctis felt as his heaven sent wife kissed him made him glad to be alive.


End file.
